Forum:Legit or Mod/Construct
So recently i have been trading some weapons with people online and have accumulated the following weapons. I pretty much know nothing about mods or constructs and would like to avoid using them if possible. So i figured i post this list and see if you guys could tell me what is a mod or construct and what is normal, or at least what you think is modded or not. Thanks! AX330 Noble Aries- Lv. 61, 860 dmg, 96.4 acc, 2.0 fr, 5 mag size, x4 shock (white text: -1 mag size, +97% damage) AR590.2 Glorious Serpens- Lv. 60, 309 dmg, 93.9 acc, 8.8 fr, 120 mag size, x4 corrosive (white text: +96 mag size, +75% recoil reduction) HX52C Cobalt Tsunami- Lv. 60, 222 dmg, 90.5 acc, 12.5 fr, 28 mag size, x4 shock (white text: 4.3x weapon zoom) HRD5.N Fulgurating Nemesis- Lv. 61, 310 dmg, 95.7 acc, 2.9 fr, 18 mag size, x4 shock (white text: 4.7x weapon zoom, +74% accuracy) RWL770 Steel Undertaker- Lv. 61, 2419 dmg, 88.8 acc, 1.6 fr, 10 mag size, x4 fire (white text: +90% dmg, +59% fr) DVL550 ZZ Fearsome Bessie- Lv. 48, 1156 dmg, 98.1 acc, .4 fr, 6 mag sixe (white text: 2.8x weapon zoom, +135% damage, +500% crit) TMP8/V3 Cold Stalker- Lv. 48, 291 dmg, 85.3 acc, 16.0 fr, 33 mag size (white text: 4.1x weapon zoom, +48% fr, +137% dmg, +44% recoil reduction) TMP2/V3 Scoped Stalker- Lv. 58, 247 dmg, 85.3 acc, 13.0 fr, 20 mag size (white text: 4.1x weapon zoom, +36% fr) The Chopper- Lv. 48, 170x4 dmg, 0.0 acc, 16.8 fr, 548 mag size (white text: +524 mag size, +65% fr) Impeneratrable Ironclad- Lv. 61, 2985 cap, 265 rr (white text: overcharge capacity!) Alacritous Rose- Lv. 59, 1135 cap, 408 rr (white text: very fast recharge) Alacritous Omega- Lv. 59, 1779 cap, 340 rr (white text: shock resistance) Thanks again. ~clemthejanitor43~ ---- * Aries: modded (prefix always Pearl) * Serpens: construct (best parts) * Tsunami: clean * Nemesis: modded (15 tech qualifies for x4 multiplier but not x4 prefix - modder is n00b) * Undertaker: construct (but I'm getting 1.7 fire rate +60%, and not 1.6 fire rate +59%?) * Bessie: construct (best parts + mag4 for larger mag size) * Cold Stalker: construct (sight4?) / good legit * Scoped Stalker: clean * The Chopper: clean * Ironclad: modded (best parts + I've never seen an imperfect Impenetrable = it's likely that all Impenetrables are modded) * Rose: clean (but I'm getting 1134.408) * Omega: clean --Nagamarky 05:42, June 21, 2010 (UTC) What exactly is the difference between modded and constructed? GruntMastaFlash 06:05, June 21, 2010 (UTC) And yeah i double checked the undertaker and it says 1.6 and +59% fire rate does that change the fact that it may be a construct? And Nagamarky, (or anyone for that matte) what platform are you on, if your on ps3 would you mind duping the ones that are constructs or modded if you have clean ones? ~clemthejanitor43~ @GMF: Strictly speaking, not much. Constructing = building, and you have to (re)build a weapon to mod it. However, the easier way to define them is that a construct is built to be perfect, i.e. actually possible to be found in-game, but it's bloody rare because it has the best parts. Modded weapons are not possible at all. @clem: No, the inconsistent stats are just a minor point, still a construct. I have clean variants of everything, but I'm on PC. --Nagamarky 06:53, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Bummer, thanks for your help though! ~clemthejanitor43~ how about this one- CR5O-B Deathly Avenger- Lv. 57, 258 dmg, 87.5 acc, 10.0 fr, 20 mag size (white text: +50% crit, 3.8x weapon zoom, +50% reload speed) ~clemthejanitor43~ Legit, and almost the worst gun possible. Best stock and Deathly accessory, the rest are part1. --Nagamarky 03:56, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok cool, what does the second half of that mean, ("Best stock and Deathly accessory, the rest are part1"). oh and is the cold stalker above real or construct? ~clemthejanitor43~ Already mentioned in my list post: Cold Stalker: construct (sight4?) / good legit Your Avenger has body1, mag1, stock5, acc4_Deathly, barrel1, mag1 --Nagamarky 04:17, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ok and yeah i saw you posted: construct (sight4?) / good legit but does that mean its a construct or legit, sorry if its a stupid question. ~clemthejanitor43~ It COULD be real because the combination is legitimately possible, but the fact that it has the maximum level zoom scope makes it rather suspicious given its very good stats and the rarity of this maximum level scope - having both together is a trait most often found in constucts, but one which is possible all the same. 05:16, June 22, 2010 (UTC) oh ok thanks guys. ~CTJ43~ How about these: * Lv. 58 AR390.2 Glorious Serpens 297 Dmg, 93.9 Acc, 8.8 Rof, 120 mag x4 Corrosive * Lv. 57 AX31 Pearl Aries 745 Dmg, 96.4 Acc, 2.0 Rof, 6 mag, 3.7 zoom x2 Shock * Lv. 60 GGN ZZ Fearsome Bessie 1189 Dmg, 98.1 Acc, 0.5 Rof, 6 mag, 2.8 zoom ~CTJ43~ Just a thought, but have you attempted to use the GearCalc to try to recreate the weapons? If you haven't it will help you learn how the parts affect the weapons and shields. GruntMastaFlash 02:13, June 23, 2010 (UTC) No i havent because i dont know what that is lol ~CTJ43~ Go here and play around with this: GearCalc GruntMastaFlash 02:43, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Are you sure about the Bessie's stats? Mine differ's in bold : Lvl 60 GGN'550' ZZ Fearsome Bessie 1189 / 98.8 / 0.5 / 6 / 2.8x : Where does the ZZ come from? Any particular part? I managed to get the same stats you just posted, MeMadelt, minus the ZZ. GruntMastaFlash 02:57, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :HAH! Considering the recent 'discussion', you for one should know you can't trust GearCalc! ;) It's still beta. :When close but not quite, build it and look at it in-game. Sorry The stats are Lv. 60 GGN ZZ Fearsome Bessie 1189/98.8/0.4/6/2.8x : ~CTJ43~ Okay, the Bessie, Aries, and Serpens are legit. But I get the impression the Aries and Serpens might be constructs. -- MeMadeIt 03:16, June 23, 2010 (UTC) haha True, but the GearCalc sure is useful in getting close. Seems a little funky when trying to get the title to match, that's for certain. GruntMastaFlash 03:21, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Awesome, how about the serpens?? ~CTJ43~ I managed to get the Serpens almost dead on. I couldn't get the ".2" on the title. but gearCalc is weird. I'd say it's most likely legit.GruntMastaFlash 03:28, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes, all are legit. In-game, the model numbers match. But the Serpens is almost 'the best'. -- MeMadeIt 03:32, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Great thanks guys! 2 more: * 60 HRD4N Fulgurating Nenesis 249 Dmg, 93.6 Acc, 3.1 Rof, 18 mag, 4.7 zoom x4 Shock * 57 RWL70 Steel Undertaker 2230 Dmg, 88.8 Acc, 1.6 Rof, 8 mag, 4.3 zoom x4 Shock ZZ is the Jakobs_2 prefix, but the Bessie material spawns it as well. EDIT: Undertaker is clean, but can't seem to even get the Nemesis stats. --Nagamarky 06:52, June 23, 2010 (UTC) After running the Fulgurating Nemesis, I am able to say that it is legit. All stats match and is confirmed legit in GearCalc. The tech is 16, so Fulgurating would work on this particular Nemesis. :dlc3_gd_customweapons.Pearlescent_Weapons.CustomWeap_Repeater_HyperionNemesis :gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Hyperion :gd_weap_repeater_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_repeater_pistol :gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Body.body4 :gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Grip.grip5 :gd_weap_repeater_pistol.mag.mag2a :gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Barrel.barrel5 :gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Sight.sight5 :None :gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Action.action3 :dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.RepeaterPistol.acc5_Shock_HyperionNemesis :dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.RepeaterPistol.HyperionNemesis_Material :gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix_Tech.Prefix_DTShock4_Fulgurating :dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.Title.TitleP_Hyperion_Nemesis :1 :5 :0 :63 I do think that it is a construct, but if it is, I'm curious as to why it lacks action 5 while containing barrel and sight 5 as well as mag 2a. But with that said it is still legit and has a chance of spawning in game. ICT Venom 07:56, June 24, 2010 (UTC) : Cuz not every mod'er, especially newbies, know all the best parts? Just a side note to anyone who runs my code in GearClac, it will show as HRD5 and not HRD5.N, but in game it is indeed named properly after actually loading it in. ICT Venom 08:07, June 24, 2010 (UTC) The second Nemesis may be a mod, because HRD4 would point to body 4 (with the HRD) and mag2 (the 4 at the end). Mag2 has a mag size of 16, but you have listed it as having a mag of 18. Mag2a is the 18 round mag and would have the name HRD5, not HRD4, which is why I believe it could be a mod. Outside of that, I also cannot get the stats for the level 60 Nemesis to match at all. ICT Venom 08:32, June 24, 2010 (UTC) " 60 HRD4N Fulgurating Nenesis 249 Dmg, 93.6 Acc, 3.1 Rof, 18 mag, 4.7 zoom x4 Shock " Are you sure that model number is right? The closest I can get is... :60 RF5.N Fulgurating Nemesis 249 / 93.6 / 3.1 / 18 / 4.7x / x4 Shock ::body2, barrel1, sight5, action3, mag2a -- MeMadeIt 15:28, June 24, 2010 (UTC) sight5 is 4.7x (GearCalc is mucked up), but I'm getting RF5.N on my build as well --Nagamarky 15:42, June 24, 2010 (UTC) : Oops, 4.6 was typo. : : :